


jihoon - not my child

by ourjisoos



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Consequences, Hurt, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourjisoos/pseuds/ourjisoos
Summary: Jihoon finds a paternity test report indicating that his son is not actually his, but his best friend's.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Character(s), Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Seventeen Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022815
Kudos: 6





	jihoon - not my child

Jihoon and Songye have been happily married for almost two years now.

They have a home, a career, and one year old son named Junseo.

He was the ideal child, the light in their lives, and brought them happiness every single day.

Jihoon was currently at home looking after Junseo on his day off whilst Songye had gone to visit her brother.

"Junseo-ah what do you want to eat hm?"

The new toddler flailed his little arms and pointed towards a cupboard that he knew held his favourite food.

"Meaw!"

Jihoon knew what that meant, Junseo has been crazy for oatmeal ever since he first had it a couple months ago.

"Oatmeal it is then" he said and began boiling the water.

Once it was done cooking he placed it in a small bowl and blew on it so that it could cool off.

Just then his doorbell rang.

"Who is—"

The door flung open as soon as he unlocked it revealing a cheerful Seungkwan and Hansol with bags in their hands.

"What's all this?"

"Well since you guys are so busy we thought we'd do your grocery shopping for you" said Seungkwan.

"What? You don—"

"Ah don't listen to him, we just got some things we thought Junseo would like, he's starting to eat solid food right?"

"Yeah, actually we're having lunch right now."

"Annyeonggg Junseo-ah!" said Seungkwan skipping into the kitchen, with Hansol following closely behind.

All of the members absolutely adored Junseo. He was so sweet and cute.

He's basically Jihoon without the grumpy.

Junseo began giggling when Seungkwan and Hansol came in and started showering him with love.

"Look Junseo! We got you sweet potatoes, you'll really like these!" said Hansol holding up a bag.

Junseo laughed and kicked grabbing at Hansol's shirt.

"Aigoo, he's so excited to see his favourite uncle."

"Pfft you think you're the favourite uncle? Not in this economy!" Seungkwan retorted.

"Alright alright you guys can fight over that later he needs to eat right now" said Jihoon intervening.

"Hyung can I feed him?"

"Sure Hansol."

Hansol picked up the spoon and brought it closer. Junseo, who was still hyped up from earlier swung his arms up and accidentally flung the spoon onto Jihoon's shirt, spilling the substance all over it.

"Oh no, I'm sorry hyung."

Jihoon sighed. "Ah well this is life as a parent I guess. Don't worry I'll just go up and change my shirt" he said and went upstairs to their shared bedroom.

He placed his dirtied shirt into the hamper and began searching for a clean one.

"I'm sure I have another plain black shirt, but where is it?"

He began rummaging through his closet, searching every corner, but to no avail.

He was about to give up until he remembered a crate that held some of their old clothes. He doubted that it would be in there since no one has touched it for a long time, but he thought it would be worth a shot.

He opened it and began digging, and once he got to the bottom he spotted his black shirt, as well as a folder.

"Hm? What's this?" he took out the paper file folder and put on his black shirt.

Jihoon opened the folder, and when he saw what was written on it, he wish he'd just left it alone.

Paternity Test Report.

Jihoon found it odd. Why was this here? And why was it hidden under old clothes?

He began flipping through the pages until one piece of text had caught his eyes.

Lee Junseo, Yoon Jeonghan: 99.996% probability of paternity.

As soon as he read those words, he felt his legs go weak.

Jihoon fell to his knees, frozen, looking over the words over and over, just to make sure he was reading it correctly.

He felt so confused, so sad, like his world had collapsed.

Had everything been a lie? He thought.

He didn't know what to do, he sat against his closet door, still trying to process everything.

"Hyung, is eveything alright? You've been up here a while" Seungkwan poked his head into the room, shocked to see Jihoon in a state of pure devastation.

"Hyung! What's wrong? What happened?" Seungkwan shook his shoulders, and Jihoon only let out silent tears.

He picked up the file folder opened up to the last page and handed it to Seungkwan.

"Hm? Hyung what is—"

Seungkwan noticed what it said, and he understood everything.

The biggest secret ever kept among the boys.

It all happened almost two years ago, when two distressed and intoxicated people made a very bad decision.

Nobody is aware of it except for Songye and Seungkwan, who happened to be doing a checkup and ran into Songye picking up the results.

He urged her to tell the truth, and she said she would when the time was right.

It was six months ago, and she honestly could have gone her whole life without knowing but the unsettling feeling was eating her up inside.

Seungkwan looked at the floor and tried to think of the correct words.

"Hyung, I'm sorry."

"Were you aware of this? Was everyone aware of this?!"

"N-no only me and Songye know about it. I would have told you, but I don't think that is my place to say."

Jihoon put it head on his knees. "Why would she lie to me?"

"Hyung I know this won't make it better, but they aren't having an affair. It was one time when they were both under the influence. Songye still loves you."

Jihoon cried some more and Seungkwan rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

Hansol then came in with Junseo in his arms.

"W-what's going on?"

Seungkwan got up and gestured for Hansol to follow him to a different room where he explained everything to him.

Hansol's eyes widened. "Oh my, that's just... that's horrible" he felt so sorry for Jihoon. "Does Jeonghan know about it?"

"No he doesn't, I can't imagine how his wife would react, none of them deserve this."

Hansol and Seungkwan both stayed with Jihoon for as long as they could before they had to attend to their other duties.

"Do you need us to call someone over?" asked Seungkwan.

"No, Songye will be back soon" said Jihoon.

"Oh ok, well please call us if you need someone to talk to, we're here anytime."

Jihoon nodded and the two of them left.

He made his way upstairs into the nursery and watched Junseo who was sleeping peacefully.

He didn't feel any less love for his son, although he was badly hurt.

The only thought running in his mind right now was that this wasn't his child.

Jihoon sat on the floor and leaned his head against the crib, eyes closed and listening to the soft breathing sounds coming from Junseo.

Soon it was evening, and Songye returned home.

Jihoon's breath hitched as soon as he heard the front door unlock.

"Jihoon-ah I'm home! How was taking care of Junseo?"

"Fine" he said, keeping his distance.

She found it odd as he would always embrace her in a hug whenever she came home.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Just put your things down and go to the living room. We need to talk."

"Oh, okay."

Songye took off her coat and put away her keys and wallet before making her way to living room.

Jihoon was sitting on the couch with his head down.

"You wanted to talk?"

She didn't know what he was going to say but a gut feeling told her it couldn't be good.

"Songye" he finally looked her in the eyes, "please be honest with me."

She was shocked. "W-what is it?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Jihoon w-what are you—"

"This! I'm talking about this!" he said and pulled out the file folder and tossed it onto the coffee table.

Songye stared at it, she knew all too well what information was inside.

"I...I've been meaning to tell you"

"Tell me what? That everything was a lie? That Junseo is not my son? That the two people I trust most would go behind my back and do something like this?" Jihoon had tears in his eyes.

"Jihoon i-it's not what you think, we were—"

"I know, you guys were intoxicated. But you know that true feelings come out when drunken, you lose all rational thinking and the truth comes out."

Songye looked into his eyes and saw anger, but beyond that there was hurt and sadness.

She knew that her actions that night were the result of frustration and resentment, and that she still very much loved Jihoon.

But now wasn't the time to make excuses, either they would overcome this or they wouldn't.

"Jihoon... I... I'm sorry."

They sat on the couch not looking at each other, until they heard pained cries coming from upstairs.

Both of them immediately stood up and started up the stairs towards Junseo's room.

Songye picked up Junseo and hugged him tight in her arms trying to calm him down.

"He turned over and bumped his head" she said bouncing him lightly as his cries died down.

Jihoon watched as Songye paced around the room and with Junseo slowly falling asleep in her arms.

Despite everything, he still felt a warm feeling in his heart at the sight.

Songye gently placed Junseo down into his bed and pulled his blanket over his small body.

The two of them left Junseo's room as quietly as they could and walked into their bedroom.

Jihoon sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair while Songye stood by the dresser, not looking at him.

"I think I'll stay at Joshua hyung's place tonight" he said as he got up and placed a few things into a small bag.

Songye nodded. She too needed some time to deal with the issue.

Jihoon put on his coat and grabbed his keys.

"I'll go straight to work tomorrow" he said as he put on his shoes.

"I love you" was the last thing he heard before he shut the front door. He only hoped it was genuine.

Because although he was sad, angry, and hurt, he knew deep down he could not be without her.

Jihoon pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"Hello hyung? Can I stay over tonight?"

Joshua placed a blanket over Jihoon's shoulders while his wife brought over a cup of tea.

It was almost like a teen girl had just gotten her heart broken and her friends were trying to comfort her.

"Thanks noona" said Jihoon taking the warm beverage into his hands. 

She smiled, "the weather is getting colder, make sure you dress more warmly."

"I will, thank you."

Joshua then sat down across from him ready to listen to anything he had to say.

He was the person to turn to whenever his friends were having relationship issues. 

"Anything you want to talk about?" asked Joshua.

Jihoon took a deep breath and set down his cup.

"I found out that..."

"Yes?"

"Junseo he... he's not my son."

Joshua's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean he's n—"

"He's Jeonghan hyung's son."

Joshua sat there in silence, he was shocked.

"When did you find out?"

"Earlier today, I found a file containing a paternity test result that was from six months ago. It said Junseo and Jeonghan had a 99 percent match."

"Jihoon, I'm so sorry." 

Jihoon sighed and put his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do hyung?"

"Well first of all, don't think that Junseo is not your son, because he is and that won't change no matter what."

Jihoon nodded.

"As for Songye, that is completely up to the two of you. Many couples overcome infidelity. It's not easy but it's possible, only if you want it to."

"I... I don't want to leave her, but I can't help but feel like I've been deceived."

"That's very normal Jihoon, things like this will leave emotional scars. It all depends on whether or not you think it's worth it to stay, whether you think you can repair this relationship."

"I-I don't know."

"Do you still love her?"

Jihoon thought about it. He thought long and hard.

"I don't know."

"Think about it Jihoon. Maybe the two of you need some time away from each other, think about what is the best thing to do. You have to consider Junseo as well. No one else can make that decision for you."

"You're right hyung" his voice trembled at the end, and the tears he had been fighting back he could no longer control.

Joshua moved to sit next to Jihoon and embraced him in a hug.

"Everything will be alright Jihoon. I will support what ever decision you make."

"Hello?"

"Oppa, I... he..."

"So he confronted you."

"Yeah, and he went to Joshua oppa's house. I think he hates me."

"Well if he does I don't blame him, that was a really stupid thing for you to do."

"Seungkwan!"

"Yah, where's your respect?" he sighed. "Do you need me to come over?"

"No, I know you probably have your hands full. I... I need to tell Jeonghan."

"Oh... okay. Songye, will you be alright?"

"Yes oppa don't worry. This is what I need to face."

"Alright, you can always call me if you need anything okay?"

"I know. Thanks."

Songye took a deep breath and dialed Jeonghan's number.

"Hello oppa? Are you busy right now?"

Songye was thinking about what she should say while anxiously waiting for Jeonghan to arrive.

"Songye?"

She looked up and saw Jeonghan.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he sat down on the bench next to her.

She took a deep breath and compiled her thoughts, wanting to get straight to the point.

"I found out that Junseo is not Jihoon's child. He's yours."

Jeonghan looked beyond confused.

"W-what? But how can that be?"

"Do you remember? Almost two years ago, at that event."

It suddenly hit him and he remembered everything. He began to panic.

"N-no that can't... are you sure?"

"Yes, I got a paternity test done."

Jeonghan's mind was racing, he didn't know what to make of the situation, and the guilt was becoming overwhelming.

"D-does Jihoon know?"

Songye nodded and Jeonghan felt his heart drop.

He was afraid that he would lose one of his best friends, one of his brothers.

"Does my wife know?"

"No, she doesn't. She's almost due isn't she? I don't want her to get upset, at least not now."

He nodded and they both sat in silence.

"So what are we going to do?"

...

"I don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I'll continue this once I figure out an ending ;;


End file.
